


A Drop of Blood

by ohmyguts



Series: It Came from Tumblr [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Birth, Blood, Monsters, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: Lance and Keith are trapped in enemy territory while something grows inside Lance. He needs Keith to help him get it out, but the red paladin failed to mention he's surprisingly bad when it comes to blood.
Series: It Came from Tumblr [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Drop of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> someone wanted a fic where keith was a fainter when it came to blood, and it lead to this old thing

“Seriously hurry up! We need help right now! Lance needs help!” Keith yells into his communicator frantically, Lance’s laboured breathing echoing in the background.

“We’re trying, Keith, but the Galra fighters aren’t easing up at all! We’ll be there as soon as we can!” Shiro’s stern voice crackles through the device gripped in Keith’s fist, clearly sounding strained and distant as they fought their way through the Galra to Keith and Lance.

Keith tsks and tosses the communicator to the side, turning his attention back to Lance. He’s leaning against the wall, hands balled into fists as he takes wheezed breathes. His stomach sits huge and heavy on his hips and it’s clear from the way his chest heaves and the rasp to his breathes that its only pressing down on his body even more.

“Th-they’re not going to make it, are they?” Lance wheezes, eyes scrunched tight with pain and his mouth pulls into a tight line.

“They will, they’re coming, okay? it’s just taking a while” Keith says, he’s trying to be reassuring, but he’s just as scared as Lance is right now. Neither of them had anticipated being in this situation. But then the Galra had been faster, more prepared, and had invented up some new terrifying beast that had attacked them in a way none of them could have expected.

which is how Lance ended up here. Lying on the floor with a belly full of wriggling monsters while Keith tried to be somewhat useful.

“Ngh! K-Keith…” Lance winces, “I- ahh- I need you to look, tell me whats happening.”

“Isn’t it dangerous outside? what if the Galra see us?” Keith asks, looking between Lance and the purple door they’d locked behind them to separate them from the fights outside.

“N-no, idiot- AHhh! My legs! B-between my legs!!” Lance grits out, leaning over the mound of his stomach as he groans through the pain.

“What?!” Keith squeaks. There was not enough bonding in the world to prepare him from that. “I- I can’t do that!”

“No, I can’t do that! I c-can’t even see my feet anymore! Y-you have to- have to help me!” Lance grits his teeth to muffle a yell, trying not to be too loud in case someone hears them. “I- I can’t do this alone, Keith!”

Keith’s face is pulled into a sad frown, he can’t do this. He really, really can’t do this. But he doesn’t have much choice other than to try right now.

He slides down across the floor towards Lance’s legs that are propped up and spread wide. He can’t even stop himself from hissing loudly when he opens his eyes to look between them.

“W-what?!” Lance yelps, reacting to Keith’s hiss and mournful looking face.

“I… I can see it” Keith says, his throat feels thick and tight, like he can’t quite swallow properly. “It’s- wow… ah there’s- there’s some b-blood, and ah…” Keith drags in a wheezed breath and when Lance looks up at his face he can see all the colour has drained out of him.

“…Keith?” Lance calls curiously, watching as Keith’s eyes roll slowly up from between Lance’s legs to stare at his face. He looks wobbly, even though he’s sitting on the ground, Lance can see how his body sways a little.

“S-sorry, I’m… I’m actually not good- not good with b-blood…” Keith breathes through an open mouth, eyes turning glassy as he tries to calm his dizzy head.

“No- no way, you’re kidding, Keith, you- AHh!! H-have to be k-kidding!!” Lance grits out. Keith can not seriously be scared of blood can he? The dude’s main weapon of choice is a sword!

“N-no… I, uh… not kidding” Keith continues to breath deeply, eyes staring hard at anything that isn’t Lance right now.

“No! Y-you’re not allowed to! You ha- have to help me!” Lance demands weakly, pain still sapping him of his energy and strength.

“Trying…” is the meagre response he gets.

Something suddenly pushes forward in Lance’s hips, forcing him to throw his head back in a poorly contained scream as it spreads him suddenly. He can feel the monster inside him trying to force it’s way out of him, whether he’s ready or not.

“I-it’s coming out! F-fuck, oh fuck, ohhh!” Lance whines high and loud as he pushes his head against the wall, “K-Keith, help, please, help me!”

Keith steels himself. He can’t just sit there and doing nothing, not while Lance is the one sweating and screaming and suffering right in front of him. So what if he has to put up with a little dizziness, that’s nothing compared to what Lance is going through. He can do this. He will do this.

and yet the second he looks down and see the blood dribbling onto the floor and smeared against Lance’s thighs as the head of some monstrosity tears through him he doesn’t get a second to try recover before he’s falling back against the floor, vision going black.

–

There’s more laboured breathing, a sort of hiccup followed by a sob, and then more wheezing when Keith wakes. His head feels light and he feels like he just had the strangest dream. He blinks his eyes open to find a room of dark purple and Lance’s huddled body beside him, tears streaking his face as his body shakes with sobs.

It takes one look around the room for everything to come flooding back to Keith. He quickly turns back to Lance, pulling himself up off the floor to look at him.

“L-Lance, what happened?” Keith asks, voice shaking.

Lance’s head lifts up from where he’s huddling around himself, tears filling his eyes, but his face is scrunched into an upset frown.

“I did it, without you. You made me do it all alone” Lance grits out, angry and hurt sounding.

“I- oh god, Lance. I’m sorry, I-” Keith stumbles, he’s not sure what he could do right now that would make this okay, that would make Lance forgive him.

“You could’ve just told me… I needed you to help me, and you weren’t there…” Lance pouts, turning away from Keith.

“I- I know, I’m sorry…” Keith feels bad, he knows Lance isn’t blaming him for being bad with blood, he’s just frustrated that he didn’t tell him sooner so they could work together. “…What- what happened to it?”

Lance visibly tenses, mouth pulling tight as he pulls further into himself.

“I- I had to stop it… I couldn’t let the Galra have another weapon, so I- I had to-” Lance sobs instead of finishing his sentence. “Just don’t look, okay?”

Which is exactly when Keith notices the pile of clothes and assorted materials pilled over a lump over in the corner. If he looks hard he can still see some red smears along the purple floor where it’s clear Lance had tried to wipe it up with whatever he could find in the room before burying it with the body of that beast. He had tried to protect Keith even after going through so much.

“Shiro called before, they’re on their way now… shouldn’t be long” Lance sighs, not moving at all.

“G-good. That’s good…” Keith nods absently. There’s little else he can say in the moment, he can’t imagine how scared Lance was doing this alone, while Keith lay uselessly to the side. He should have been there.

He tries to shuffle up to sit beside Lance against the wall, but Lance just pulls his shoulder away, refusing to touch him even in such close proximity.

Keith was going to have to make this up to him somehow.


End file.
